


Sunday Night

by ChillieBean



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Sex, body piercings, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: The moment they got home, Hanzo ordered him to undress completely. Hanzo quickly got to work tying Jesse's arms behind his back in a basic box tie, using black rope to contrast against the red, making good on his and Ashe's promise to make him watch them and not touch himself.And that’s where Jesse sits now, arms pressed against the back of the chair, straddling the chaise. His cock is rock hard, pre drips from the captive bead on his piercing. They haven’t even started yet and his dick is absolutely ready, justbegginghim to take it in his hand.If Jesse thought this morning was painful, he’s probably in for some serious torture now.





	Sunday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I always intended on writing this, but my thirst for this universe right this very second is wholly my mcashezo mutual's fault for posting snippets to her story with this trio recently. Love you boo, and I wait patiently 😘

Jesse flexes against the bindings and smirks; he cannot move his arms. 

He looks down at the thin red rope crisscrossing his chest. It complements his skin tone, the symmetrical diamond patterns are stunning. Each line and intersection is simply perfect, but he wouldn't have expected anything less from Hanzo.

It has been a familiar sight over the last few hours. After spending an obscene amount of time in bed after this morning’s activities, falling asleep with Ashe on his left and Hanzo on his right, a mess of tangled limbs wasting the day away, they showered together. It was in there that Ashe and Hanzo decided over the course of a quick discussion that they would tie him up sooner rather than later. 

Jesse didn't have a say in the matter and honestly, he didn’t mind. After this morning, he was in a mood to be absolutely destroyed by them, and the promise of bindings sounded perfect. The moment he was dried from his shower, Hanzo decorated him in red rope, over his chest and back so he could wear it under his clothes for a little bit of fun outside the bedroom.

While Hanzo was tying him up, Ashe asked where he picked up the skill. Hanzo told them that not only is it something he has been doing with partners for almost twenty years, but he will often tie himself up for work to stave off boredom and monotony. 

That surprised both of them immensely—they had absolutely no idea.

It turned Ashe on something shocking, and tomorrow she's going into the office all strapped up like this. Hanzo will be joining her, and Jesse couldn't miss out on the fun. The three of them will most likely book a meeting room after lunch under the guise of a confidential conference call with an international client and spend the hour fucking instead.

Given Hanzo's expertise, the rope was—and still _is—_surprisingly comfortable, both when sitting _ and _ standing. Jesse was sceptical, given that it is tucked under his balls and up his crack, but he can barely feel it.

Preparation for tonight didn’t just extend to Jesse, either. Ashe decided that she would wear a plug out, a little secret only known between them and a hint at after dinner’s festivities. Sinfully, she took it upon herself to get ready in front of them. 

Suffice it to say, Jesse and Hanzo took full advantage of that private show, sloppily making out and jerking each other off. Since she’s no stranger to anal play, preparation on her part didn’t take long. She didn't stop, though, rushing off to get her favourite toy—a fluorescent purple rabbit vibrator—fucking it, and coming alongside them.

They headed out for a small lunch after that, despite it being mid-afternoon by that stage, and Ashe indulged in some shopping. Walking around tied up, their little secret, as Hanzo and Ashe both brushed their fingers against his chest and back to feel the rope underneath his clothes was a turn on. Knowing Ashe was wearing a plug on top of that? He had a semi that just wouldn't leave. 

From there they went to dinner, and of course, it wasn’t just a culinary affair. When they arrived at the restaurant, Ashe slipped the remote for the plug into Jesse’s hand, and he had some fun with that. He waited until the most inopportune moments for her before striking; when she was placing an order, or during their conversing. Despite knowing it was coming, watching her jolt when he started the vibrations, or seeing the moment where her breathing hitched, or hearing her voice growing higher-pitched turned him on, his cock positively twitching with each response.

Between courses, she got her revenge. They were sitting in a booth against the wall, Jesse was between both of them. She had her hand on his thigh the moment they sat down, and when she struck, she slid it up to his crotch, palming him.

It took so much restraint not to cup the back of her head and pull her into a searing kiss. She knows how much public groping turns him on, and he did try to act as coolly as possible—he was in the middle of ordering another round of drinks, after all. 

The moment the waiter was gone, he rolled his hips in her hand for more friction. She upped the ante, responding by unzipping his jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking him.

It was brazen and bold, and Jesse’s exhibitionism kicked into overdrive. He couldn’t hold back if he wanted to, he let himself be consumed by it, the full restaurant in the height of dinner service was blissfully unaware of the sordid happenings in their little booth.

It was fucking hard eating while being jerked off without actually giving it away. Every now and then, a moan or groan would slip, and he pretended like his damn meal was the only thing that was orgasmic. Given he was eating the most succulent lamb shoulder at his favourite Greek restaurant, it wasn't a hard feat to accomplish. 

Ashe being Ashe, though, she was always attentive. Every time he would get close, giving himself away with the bucking of his hips he couldn't control, she would back off, take back her hand and continue eating innocently.

The moment he cooled off, ready to tuck his dick back into his pants, Hanzo took over. And there he sat, in a heightened state of arousal, dick out as they took turns jerking him off while they ate their mains _ and _ desserts. 

When they were in the safe confines of Hanzo’s car, Ashe took it to the next level. Despite the drive home taking five short minutes, she spent that time blowing him in the backseat, continuing her excruciating orgasm denial, stopping anytime he got remotely close. 

_ That _ was more frustrating than the restaurant—he desperately wanted to come. Hanzo _ never _ lets them bring food into his car, let alone _ allows _ them to get dirty in this way, and it was a fucking turn on. Jesse honestly thought about punishing her for her games, lifting her and splitting her open on his cock, taking back control of his pleasure, only because he wanted her bouncing on his dick while Hanzo watched through the rearview mirror. 

He kept himself in check, though. Hanzo would kill him if he stained the car's upholstery.

The moment they got home, Hanzo ordered him to undress completely. Hanzo quickly got to work tying Jesse's arms behind his back in a basic box tie, using black rope to contrast against the red, making good on his and Ashe's promise to make him _ watch _ them and not touch himself. 

While that was happening, the three of them discussed the events of this evening. The safe word is in play, but they weren’t going to stop and check on him, it was his prerogative to use it if it all became too much, which was more than fine with Jesse. 

The second Hanzo was checking over his work, Ashe placed a towel down on the bedroom lounge chair—or the sex chair as Jesse likes to affectionately call it given all the fucking they do on it—slipped the remote back into his hand and disappeared into the bathroom. 

And that’s where Jesse sits now, arms pressed against the back of the chair, straddling the chaise. His cock is rock hard, pre drips from the captive bead on his piercing. They haven’t even started yet and his dick is absolutely ready, just _ begging_ him to take it in his hand.

If Jesse thought this morning was painful, he’s probably in for some serious torture now. 

He shifts his attention to Hanzo as he snaps pictures of his work. Hanzo’s still wearing his lavender shirt and dress pants from dinner, but he also forewent underwear, the outline of his cock is visible against his thigh, looking like an absolute treat. Jesse licks his lips as his eyes are then drawn to that beauty of a hickey Ashe sucked onto his neck this morning; shining proudly and contrasting red against his skin. It got more than a few stares at the restaurant, too, and Hanzo preened under their leering. 

Jesse thinks about asking Hanzo to unzip his trousers so they can get started while they wait for Ashe, take a few snaps they can make use of later, but the bathroom door finally opens. He doesn’t get an opportunity to look over at her—Hanzo cups his jaw tightly, stopping him from turning his head. Jesse bites his lip, staring into Hanzo’s eyes as he blindly sets his phone down on the table beside the chair.

“Comfortable?” Hanzo asks, a sly smirk spreads on his lips. 

“Yup.” Jesse tightens his grip on the remote in his hand, glancing at Ashe as she enters his vision, strutting like a model on a catwalk. His dick twitches settling on her, she’s wearing nothing but the stilettos she wore to dinner and a tiny black thong that barely covers her. She walks around Jesse, a finger tracing along his shoulders, and it takes so much restraint not to lean over and get a taste of her skin as her hip brushes against his bicep.

“Looks good, Han,” she purrs, standing next to Hanzo. With the heels on, she practically towers over him. Elbow resting on his shoulder, Ashe pulls at Hanzo’s top knot, taking out his hair tie. His hair is still damp from his earlier shower, she tousles it before sweeping up a lock and giving it a smell. 

Jesse narrows his eyes at her, she _ knows _ how much he loves playing with Hanzo’s hair, and just how much he loves _ smelling _ it after he’s had a shower—it reminds him of a fruit salad and it’s fucking amazing. He tries to take a good sniff of the air but can’t smell anything.

Hanzo watches on with a smug little smirk on his face as he lets her have her fun. She combs her fingers through his hair, even gives him a scalp massage that he melts into, eyes sliding closed and humming in appreciation. Jesse's fingers twitch in response.

Then she rests the other hand on the centre of his chest, sliding it down his front slowly. Jesse licks his lips when it slips into his slacks, and he has to bite his tongue to stop from vocalising when she takes his cock in her hand and tugs.

Fuck, Jesse wishes he could touch Hanzo in that same way, right now. Flexing the fingers on his empty hand, he realises that this is going to be harder than he thought. His dick is throbbing just _watching_ that and they’ve barely started.

He wonders if it’ll all be too much and he’ll come completely untouched.

“Aww, I think he’s jealous,” Ashe sing-songs. She looks at Hanzo, her eyes raking up and down his body. “I’m thinking we take this to the next level.” She barely gives Hanzo time to answer, standing in front of him and diving in, kissing him hard. He whimpers, vulnerable for that short moment before the real Hanzo slips into place, grasping her hips and pulling her close. His hands remain there, just a moment, before they slide down, over the curve of her ass, where he gives her cheeks a firm squeeze and spreads them. 

Jesse exhales, ragged, biting his lip, eyeing the band of her thong right down her crack. The barest hint of the base of the plug is visible, contrasting red against the black, and honestly, there isn't a more sinful image he's seen in his years on this Earth. His cock twitches at the sight, pre drips from his cock onto the towel below. He thumbs over the button on the remote, a reminder that despite being tied up he has that ace up his sleeve, but doesn’t press it, not yet at the very least. 

Hanzo’s hands continue further down, onto the back of her thighs, and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the bed, placing her down gently. She locks eyes with Hanzo then, not taking them off him as she undoes his pants, as she takes his cock into her hand, as she licks him from base to tip. 

“God, you smell so fucking good,” she murmurs, eyes flitting to Jesse. 

_ Fuck_, Jesse mouths, head tipping back. He can _ smell _ Hanzo from sense memory alone. Despite their offices being five doors apart, they will often send explicit pictures to each other on their personal phones over the course of a slow day, giving in to pure desire when everyone’s gone home. Jesse’s lost count of the number of times he’s sucked Hanzo off at his desk, and after _ this _ prolonged state of arousal, Hanzo would smell fucking _ divine_. 

Hanzo takes Ashe’s hair in a handful as she bobs up and down. Just like this morning, she teases Jesse, glancing at him on occasion, pushing Hanzo's cock against her cheek and slurping like it’s her first damn meal in weeks. 

But it’s the deepthroating that sets Jesse off. Watching Hanzo’s cock disappear in her mouth, as she takes him all the way until her nose is pressed against the skin of his pelvis without so much as a wince is such a fucking turn on. She laps at his balls and Jesse groans in response to it, his hips jerk on instinct. Ashe pulls back then, rubs the head of Hanzo’s cock against her spit-slicked lips, smirking slyly. 

With a slow wink, her eyes flit from Jesse to Hanzo. “Reckon we should give him some attention?”

Hanzo looks at him then, a devilish little glint in his eye. The moment Ashe lets go of him, he stalks over, sitting on the chaise and taking Jesse's cock in his hand. He tugs; the promise of release is _ amazing_. “You are not to come.”

And that promise is shattered into a million tiny pieces. Biting his lip, Jesse nods, and Hanzo sweeps down, licking along his shaft. The tip of his tongue traces the trail of pre on the underside all the way up and over his piercing. Jesse moans in absolute pleasure when Hanzo purses his lips around the tip, he balls his hands into fists. Hanzo’s hair spills on either side of his head, and fuck, what Jesse wouldn’t give to take Hanzo’s hair in a handful so he can see that pretty face of his. 

Ashe approaches then, cupping the back of Jesse’s neck and kneeling to meet his height. He's pulled into a searing kiss, he tries in vain to get a taste of Hanzo. Of course, there’s nothing to taste except her lipstick, much to his disappointment. He knows exactly what he can do to _ punish _ her for that, though, so he pulls away to get a look into her eyes, turning on the vibrator. 

She moans, her hand coming down onto his shoulder hard and gripping tight. Fire burns in her eyes, he swears they glow a brighter shade of red when she’s horny, and she stands to full height. The hand on his shoulder moves between her legs, she pulls the thong aside, separating her lips, her clit piercing shines against her skin. 

“Gorgeous,” Jesse breathes, licking his lips as he looks up at her. If he’s not going to get a taste of Hanzo, he can get a taste of her. “Let me take care of you.”

She exhales, stuttered, rubbing against her clit roughly and pinching it. Her hips buck, she edges closer to her entrance slowly, until suddenly she plunges two fingers inside herself. 

“Fuck,” Jesse moans, pleasure crackles through him. If he had a grip on Hanzo’s hair, he’d pull him back, because he’s only a few good sucks more to coming. “Han, you gotta stop—”

Hanzo doesn’t stop, in fact, it just spurns him on, rubbing the tip of his tongue where piercing meets skin on the head of his cock. Jesse bucks into his mouth, unable to stop it, but that doesn’t deter Hanzo either. 

Ashe pulls out her fingers then, giving them a long smell. Jesse inhales on pure instinct, her smile widens. Then, she presses her index finger to her lips as if she’s telling him to be quiet before licking it seductively. 

“Fucking tease,” Jesse growls, trying to focus on her and not the literal heaven that is Hanzo’s mouth. He’s going to come, and Hanzo will do who-knows-what as punishment.

At least he’ll be too blissed out to give a damn. 

She pulls her finger away, grinning, and flips him off. It's wet from her juices, from knuckle to fingertip. “Smell, no taste,” she orders, and Jesse nods. She brings it down, just under his nose, and he breathes in deep, feeling a spark of pleasure ripple through him. She smells so fucking sweet, he gets the unrelenting urge to reach out and capture her finger in his mouth, but he bites his lip instead. 

“Such a good boy,” Ashe purrs, combing her hand through his hair. The second his bottom lip is free from his teeth, she swipes it against his lips. 

“Christ,” he hisses, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Her smell is so strong, his bottom lip feels so fucking weighted down with her juices on it, and he groans again when she throws her leg over his shoulder. He twists his body to meet her, launching in with an open mouth and licking against her, lavishing her clit. The angle is wrong to tonguefuck her, unfortunately, but he’ll take what he can get, she’s incredibly wet and her taste alone is fucking heaven. 

It’s all over too soon when she places a hand on his head, taking his hair in a handful and jerking it back. “Wasn’t fucking done—” In a showcase of her flexibility, she leans in and kisses him roughly with her leg still perched on his shoulder. She licks his lips clean, chasing her taste on his tongue, and just as quickly as the oral sex, she pulls away and steps back, leaving Jesse’s head spinning and feeling all kinds of unsatisfied.

As Jesse catches his breath, he realises that Hanzo is no longer sucking his dick. He glances at Hanzo as he stands, then at Ashe as she takes Hanzo’s place between his legs. But she doesn’t crouch, no, she rests her forearms on his thighs, ass high in the air, and Jesse watches in slow motion as Hanzo stands behind her, pulls her thong aside, lines himself at her entrance and pushes in. 

Ashe moans, long and low, her hand flies to Jesse’s cock and she tugs slowly. Then, suddenly and without warning, Jesse’s engulfed in the delicious wet heat of her mouth. Jesse’s whole body jolts, he has to stop himself from bucking into her. 

If Jesse were to die this very moment, he’d die a happy fucking man. Hanzo’s got his hand splayed on the base of Ashe’s spine, his thrusts for the moment are slow, methodical, and _ seeing _ Hanzo’s cock appear and disappear, just for _ his _ pleasure is enough to push him to the edge of orgasm. The cherry on top is the fact that despite fucking Ashe, Hanzo’s eyes are squarely on him. 

Jesse needs an out, something _ else _ to focus on, so he stares back at Hanzo, making sure his face is neutral as he changes the setting on Ashe’s plug. He can barely contain his smirk as she moans, muffled with his dick in her mouth, as she bucks against Hanzo, as Hanzo responds to _ that _ with the little flutter of his eyes. Jesse’s not even at the highest setting yet, but he knows that Hanzo by now can feel the vibrations.

Jesse may have no control over his pleasure, but being in control of _ theirs_, even in this way, is actually enough to feel somewhat satisfied. 

They both recover rather quickly, albeit Ashe’s sucking is sloppier, Hanzo’s thrusting is faster. For a brief moment, Jesse takes in the image in his lap, of Ashe's crimson lips stretched thin around his cock, her black fingernails digging into the meat of his thighs. He follows the bumps of her spine up to Hanzo’s hands, gripping her hips tightly. He watches Hanzo fuck her, just for a moment, and he follows Hanzo’s gorgeous chiselled body, up his abs, his pecs, and finally his face. He’s frowning, no longer looking at Jesse, instead focused where he and Ashe are joined. 

Ashe pulls up, applying a shitton of suction as she comes off Jesse. She looks up at him, brushes his piercing against her lips, pokes the tip of her tongue through the hoop like the fucking tease she is. He glares at her; she knows how much that turns him on. 

He sees it for the challenge that it is, and Jesse, with a devious smirk on his lips, ups the power of the vibration again, getting a kick out of watching them respond to it with loud, desperate moans. He doesn’t give them the chance to recover, not this time, upping the setting not once, but twice in quick succession, leaving it sitting one from the most powerful.

Ashe is too lost in her pleasure now, she's stopped sucking and is bucking against Hanzo wildly. Her hand is still wrapped around his dick though, tugging too roughly to properly get off on it which is a plus, but the imagery in front of him could tip him over the edge. It’s all Hanzo, his head is tilted back, the grip on Ashe’s hips are so tight Jesse knows she’s going to have bruises there in the morning. Seeing Hanzo—who is _ always _ in control—so close to coming when it clearly wasn’t _ planned _ is such a fucking turn on, and Jesse wonders if he’ll actually let go. 

The only way to find out is to up the setting to the highest. Ashe’s back arches, her head drops to his thigh, she moans so fucking loud it’ll be a miracle if the neighbours don’t hear her. Hanzo’s eyes are screwed shut, he fucks into her, hard and fast, until he suddenly stops, grinding against her, moans and hushed Japanese falling from his lips. When he opens his eyes, he settles on Jesse, and Jesse turns off the vibrations to give them a chance to recover.

Jesse wonders where the night will proceed from here, he knows that Hanzo wouldn’t have gone to all this effort to come not twenty minutes after. He pulls out of Ashe and lies face-up on the bed, Ashe lifts herself up, pushes down her thong, steps out of one leg before climbing onto his lap. Time slows to a crawl when she languidly takes his cock in her hand, lines him at her entrance and sinks down. 

He shivers, so viscerally he _ hears _ it. She’s so fucking wet and slippery and warm. Sloppy seconds is a kink neither he nor Hanzo have explored, which is a feat given their relationship but _ Christ,_ he could live off this feeling, of being _ used _ like this, where he’s taken Hanzo’s place and is inside her while Hanzo’s come absolutely coats his cock. 

He wonders if this will be too much to ask for every time Hanzo fucks her. He _ needs _ this like his body needs fucking air. 

She stares at him, blissed-out as she settles on his lap. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she leans in, kissing him in that slow and sensual fucked out way she does. He waits for her to move, to start fucking him because at this stage it’ll only take three or four hard thrusts to come, but she doesn’t move. Jesse tries to lose himself in the kiss, he’ll take what he can get, but his engine is still revving, he’s raring to go, and this, right at this moment, is all kinds of dissatisfying.

Ultimately, it’s probably for the best, it lets him simmer off so he _ doesn’t _come before he’s had his fill. 

When the kiss recedes and she pulls away, she looks at him with hungry eyes, renewed vigour, and she rocks her hips. This is possibly the best sex he’s ever had, from the prolonged arousal to just how wet she is, he could probably cry. She’s only _ grinding _but it feels all kinds of fucking amazing. Her hand settles between her legs, she feels her finger swipe against the base of his dick, and it returns with what has to be both of her slick and Hanzo’s come. 

His eyes flick to Hanzo, who is sitting up again, as he sucks on her fingers. Hanzo looks back, bottom lip between his teeth, and wraps his hand around his half-hard dick. 

Seems like he’s ready to hop right back in.

He knows Hanzo will need a little bit of a break before he can continue, and Ashe seems to be completely mindful of that fact, only because she’s not going ham on his lap. Looking up at her, Jesse wishes, his whole body _ aches _ and is positively _ begging _ him to reach out, rest his hands on her hips, or grab her tits so he can suck on her pierced nipple. _ Anything _ at all to experience some kind of intimacy, more than her doing all the work as he sits and does nothing. 

He’ll be lucky if he doesn’t beg them to remove the rope just so he can use his hands. 

Hanzo must have caught onto his apprehension, he stands and quickly undresses, leaving his clothes where they land on the floor. He approaches, standing beside Jesse and offering his still half-hard dick. Jesse takes him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and getting off on their combined tastes. 

He meets Hanzo’s eyes when Hanzo pulls back completely, but Jesse leaves his mouth open and waiting—he’s not fucking done sucking Hanzo off. That’s all it takes as Hanzo thrusts into his mouth slowly, groaning in pure pleasure. He cups the back of Jesse’s head, and once he's fully hard, Jesse takes him with the same ease as Ashe, as his nose brushes against Hanzo’s skin. 

Ashe quickens her pace and Jesse hums, every thrust results in a positively sinful wet squelch. It’s hot as fuck, a reminder that he’s _ second _ to fuck her, and he moans when he feels Hanzo’s come drip down his balls and soak into the towel under him. 

Hanzo pulls out all the way again, and Jesse uses the opportunity to take a breath. Instantly, Ashe takes over, sucking Hanzo at the same speed as her thrusts. When Ashe sits back, Jesse dives in, licking and kissing his shaft. Hanzo groans when Ashe joins him, his hands end up in both their hair, grabbing it in a tight handful as they share sucking his cock.

Eventually, Hanzo grows bored, he pulls back on both their heads, kissing Jesse hard first, then Ashe. With the insistence of someone on a mission, he walks behind Ashe, swiping the bottle of lube from the table and lubes up. One knee on the chaise, the other bracing on the floor, Hanzo’s clean hand settles on her ass, and she stops thrusting. Jesse watches her face, catching the moment her eyes squeeze shut. He kisses her throat, her neck, and when Jesse sees the plug thrown onto the bed, he flicks the remote away. 

Ashe moans, and Jesse’s eyes snap to Hanzo's. He’s watching what he’s doing, he’s got one hand on her hip, the other on the base of his cock, and Jesse keeps kissing Ashe's neck, helping her relax. This isn’t her first time taking both of them, but logistically it takes a bit of time, especially considering Hanzo’s bigger than the plug.

Fuck, Jesse would give _ anything _ right now to reach out and caress her skin, cup her face, rub against her clit to help her relax. Absent that, he has his voice, reassuring words he can tell her.

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs, lips fluttering against her ear. “So good taking the both of us.”

She pulls back and smiles, diving in and kissing him. It’s soft, gentle, lots of tongue but no real bite. He hopes it’s enough, he feels like he’s about to tear the fucking rope apart with how much he wants to touch her. 

Jesse moans softly against her lips when he feels Hanzo inside her. It’s less being able to _ feel _ him and more about the tightness, the pressure of pretty much occupying the same space. He can tell, though, that Hanzo’s not quite all the way there yet, but he’s in enough to look Jesse in the eye, to lean down and give Ashe as much attention, kissing her neck and shoulder, to get her relaxed. 

She looks absolutely blissed-out, craning her neck to look at Hanzo. Jesse presses his lips to her neck as she and Hanzo kiss, and when she pulls away to take a breath, he realises Hanzo’s in all the way. There’s a stillness between them, they allow Ashe to adjust to the both of them, playing on her cues. 

Exhaling slowly, Ashe moves, barely a minute rock of her hips, and she moans, long and loud. She’s described the intensity of what this feels like, of being completely full and hot and oversensitive, how everything—her skin, her insides—feel like it’s on fire. Jesse will admit that it makes him feel a little jealous of it all. 

Conversely, being able to feel Hanzo who’s also inside her is amazing. Fucking her at the same time as him is just so insanely hot and intimate, and something they don’t do as often as they should. 

Ashe moans as Hanzo takes full control. One hand settles on her shoulder, the other on her hip, and he maintains a slow pace. Being so wet, every single movement or clench from Ashe is heightened, leaving Jesse precariously close to orgasm.

Focusing on her, Jesse nips at her jaw when she throws her head back. His lips slide down to her neck, and his forehead bumps against Hanzo's as he too gives her neck some attention. 

Jesse can't resist, then, pulling away to look into Hanzo's eyes and making out with him. He groans low in his throat when Ashe cups the back of his head and kisses his neck, and breaks off the kiss when she sucks a hickey onto his skin.

Ashe’s moans, her breath is hot against his skin, her hips rock. Jesse pulls back to see that Hanzo’s hand has settled on her breast, and she moans again when he pinches her pierced nipple. She's close to coming again, from her delicious moans and groans and puffs of air, to the frown on her face, Jesse can read her like an open book. Usually, by now, he would be caressing her skin or holding onto her tight, and now that he can't do that, he swears he'll never take touching her for granted again. 

"Have a taste," Hanzo says, holding her tit like he’s offering it to him. Jesse rushes forward, sucking on her nipple, and he moans, just as desperate as her, as his eyes slide closed. He could sob he’s so fucking happy.

Jesse flicks his tongue quickly against Ashe’s nipple, then over the barbells on either side of it. He shifts upwards a little, sucking on the skin of her breast, leaving a hickey there, a reminder of tonight's activities. When he kisses the spot, Ashe grabs a handful of his hair and pulls his head back, crashing her lips against his. Pressure in his core approaching critical mass, Jesse can't help but grind into her at the same languid pace as Hanzo.

Ashe positively quivers in his lap, moaning against his lips. She sits back, her hand wraps around Hanzo's wrist as he rubs against her clit. "I'm so close," she says, breathless, tipping her head against Hanzo's shoulder.

"Let go," Hanzo whispers in Ashe's ear while looking at Jesse. He picks up his speed a little more, kissing her neck, not taking his eyes off Jesse. 

Ashe's eyes slide closed and she moans. She tightens around him, so fucking tight it’s a miracle he doesn’t lose circulation to his dick. All he can do, as Hanzo fucks her, as her hips jerk, is sit here and watch it all unfold. Hanzo's practically growling in her ear, her moans grow more and more desperate. 

She's beautiful like this, sitting on the verge of orgasm. From the frown on her face, her tensed body as her back arches. Her moans are delectable, the pressure of her fingernails digging into his skin are indicative of how close she is, bordering on painful. 

But it's _the _moan he's waiting for, and when it happens, despite the warning, it still catches him off guard. Her hand flies to cup the back of Hanzo’s head, moaning long and loud as she squirts. 

Jesse moans with her, bucking into her then, simply unable to control himself. _ This _is something she does only when she’s taking the both of them and it’s so fucking hot he wishes he could lick it up, taste it, swallow her down. His stomach is _wet_, he relishes in the feeling of her ejaculate running down his thighs and balls. He screws his eyes shut as he teeters on the edge of orgasm.

God, he fucking wishes he could hold Ashe just as tight, or cup the back of both their heads, push and pull on Hanzo’s hips, _ anything _ to feel some level of intimacy. He leans forward, blindly kissing Ashe’s skin, along her collarbone, up her neck, the smell of sex and perfume and cologne is so fucking overwhelming and what he needs to fall. He holds onto his arms and imagines they’re Ashe’s, just for _ something _ to grab onto as he comes. 

He stops moving, not realising just how much he was bucking into her. Jesse feels one of them nuzzling against his head, and he pulls back slowly. Exhaustion envelopes him, he can’t even find the energy to open his eyes. Lips gently press against his own and Jesse kisses back, the tongue piercing tells him it’s Hanzo. It’s over much sooner than he would like, and Jesse finally peeks to see him kissing Ashe. 

Hanzo pulls out then, taking himself in his hand as he stands between them, tugging furiously. Ashe’s hands settle on the back of Jesse's neck and she starts rocking again, slowly, minutely, enough that it leaves Jesse’s head swimming from the oversensitivity. He embraces it, at just how slippery she is now, as it starts to border on painful, nipping at her jaw, her neck, _ wishing _ that Hanzo would fucking untie these bindings so he can touch her, caress her skin. With no orgasm to distract him, the frustration truly starts to take hold.

Jesse watches, as jealousy rears its ugly head, as Hanzo’s hand comes down on Ashe’s shoulder sliding up to the back of her neck. She leans into the touch, turning her head and rubbing against him. Jesse growls, _ growls _ in response to it, catching both of their gazes. Her eyes are wide, Hanzo’s got the biggest grin on his face, like a cat who caught a mouse, and he doesn’t take his eyes off Jesse as his hand wanders down, onto Ashe’s breast, giving it a firm squeeze, before moving lower still to rub her clit. 

It’s a challenge—they all know it. All Jesse needs to do is say the safe word and Hanzo will untie him. The good thing is Jesse’s a stubborn bastard and won’t give Hanzo the satisfaction, even if it means not getting what he wants.

Ashe hums, overtly sexual and way over the top as if rubbing salt in the wound, picking up her speed. Jesse can only watch on, utterly envious and annoyed as Ashe’s hand settles on the back of Hanzo’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Jesse decides he’ll take his revenge out on Hanzo, sucking a hickey just behind his ear, in a spot where his collared shirts won’t be able to cover it up tomorrow.

When Jesse’s finished, Hanzo turns to him, diving in and kissing him hard. It's all tongue, the sloppiness tells Jesse that Hanzo's close and Jesse takes it one step further, taking Hanzo’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down with enough pressure to sting. It's supposed to be payback but Jesse knows Hanzo will be getting off on it. 

Hanzo groans, Jesse pulls back and Hanzo stands to full height. It only takes him three shallow tugs before he comes, one spurt over Ashe’s tits, the next down Jesse’s chest. He exhales slowly, letting go of himself, kneeling on the floor and resting his forehead on Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse kisses his forehead as Ashe slows to a grind, draping her arm over both their shoulders and joining in on their shared huddle. 

Jesse flexes his fingers, he’s certain they’re starting to go numb, but right now he doesn’t care. He’s surrounded by the people he loves, breathing in their air, drenched in their sweat and covered in their come.

After what feels like an eternity, Hanzo pulls up, immediately untying the bindings. Jesse brings his arms in front of him, they ache something shocking, but he admires the rope indents on his skin. 

Ashe kisses his forearms. “We’re gonna take real good care of you,” she murmurs, looking into his eyes. Jesse cups the back of her head, scrunching his fingers through her hair, and just being able to _ touch _ her makes him almost sob in relief. She leans in, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “Shower, massage, kisses.” 

“Sounds good,” Jesse replies, staring into her eyes and caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

“Lots of cuddles,” Hanzo says.

Jesse looks at Hanzo, reaching out to cup his face and run his fingers through his hair—fuck, he won't ever take touching them for granted ever again. He smiles softly when Ashe kisses his temple, dropping his hands to rub at the napes of their necks. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please practice safe oral/penetrative sex irl.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
